Fire and Ice, Birds and Butterflies
by KuroniAkuma
Summary: The vampire cousins Shichi and Capri are looking for freedom, when they arrive at Cross Academy they meet the Cousins Kain and Aidou, how long will the freedom of the four vampires last when feelings spill up AxOC KxOC
1. Finding Freedom

Finding Freedom

"Come on Shichi, hurry up! It's dawning soon"

Midnight had come to an end. Slowly the first ray of sunlight came to the surface.

"Capri no matter what happens, no matter what you'll go. Unlike me who is free when she ahs found somebody to break this curseful chain" Slowly Shichi turns around, facing the sun. The rays of light hurted her eyes. She closed her eyes slowly as she started walking. "Unlike m, who is a caged bird, you're a butterfly, you're always free. You can go where ever you want to go. If you don't want to see me sad. Then try to smile even if you know what is going on"

"Shichi wait. There is a school where you might be free of your hateful fate. You can fly free there. Isn't that what you want? To fly free? Even if it's temporary, it is something" Capri walked up to the other vampire. "What do you say? Shall we give it a shot?" Capri looked at the vampire she hoped that the school could bring some relief to the vampire. As far as her own vampire mind could remember, Shichi always tried to break free from her fate. While she wanted, Capri herself wanted that kind of attention.

"Pretty pathetic isn't it. You always wanted to inherit the blood carrying inside m, while I wanted the freedom you had" Shichi faced her cousin. "Let's try this school out then. When the sun is fully up I wont remember anything, what happened up until now. It will seal my vampire senses until the moon hides behind the sun, giving me my powers back fully. There is only one thing that I will remember always."

Capri looked worried to her cousin. "What may that be?"

"Family, is the only warmth I need" Shichi started walking towards the sun. Capri didn't want to see her cousin go just yet. She turned around hoping she doesn't have to see the whole thing. Hoping that Shichi wont kill herself when she walks towards the sun. Capri waited until she heard the thud from her cousin. Tears falling down from Capri's eyes. She put on her bandana. Making sure the sun couldn't erase her memories. The last thing she could do for her cousin was to make sure, her life, as a vampire was free of worries. When Shichi awakened. Both of them started walking, in the direction of the school.

Both of the vampire's lives was bound to change drastically within the school grounds.

The school was set on top of a hill. Long stairs, leading up the hill, to the school gates. The school was set in three buildings.

"Capri we're here" Shichi said calm.

"Shichi you're not afraid are you?" Capri tried not to look suspicious in front of her cousin, even if her own senses could tell there was trouble lurking.

"No, why would I?" Shichi looked at her cousin

"My two nice girls in one. That should be really lucky, for me that is."

"Shichi, who is that?" Capri asked scared. She held her arms together in front of her body.

'I have no idea who he is but he has a familiar aura around him' Shichi took a better look at the strange creature in front of her.

"Shichi, you're quiet all of the sudden. What is going on?" Capri started to tremble, as her vampire senses felt a second vampire close by. 'A Pureblood! It's coming closer and closer.' Capri didn't like the aura coming closer from the other direction. "Shichi get out of here, something is coming" Capri warned her cousin, when she tried to grab her cousin; she was stopped in her tracks. Sharp teeth went down her neck as she felt somebody suck on her blood.

"Capri! Bastard let go of her!" Shichi paused for a moment, waiting for what the vampire would do.

"My master" The vampire behind Shichi kneeled for the vampire in front of Shichi.

"Master. Who the hell are you?" Shichi asked bold.

"Aren't we rough" The vampire said seductively. Slowly he let go of Capri, flashed behind Shichi before holding her tight. "Ah, your scent is even better then the other one"

"Shichi! Let her go!" Capri tried to get up. After that many blood she had lost to this hungry vampire, her body wasn't really listening to her as her feet didn't respond as she would.

"And what can you do? Even you know you can't defy a Pureblood's will. Can you?" the vampire licked Shichi's neck.

Capri gritted her teeth, slowly her feet listened as she got up.

"Pretty stubborn aren't we" the vampire said

"Don't you dare to hurt her! You have me!" Shichi lurked the attention back to her making sure Capri was safe.

"If you put it this way. Why not" The vampire bended his head coming closer to Shichi's neck before he bit her and started to feed on her blood. "Hm, this is odd. You're smell tells me you're a human. But your blood tells a whole different story. A Pureblood huh. Interesting. I'll let you go for now. But remember my name, or you'll regret the fact that I kept you're beloved one alive" The vampire whispered his name before he left the two cousins behind.

Shichi dropped down. When her heartbeat had calmed down, she tried to get back on her feet. Carefully she walked over to her cousin, looking at the marks the vamire left on Capri.

"Capri you're all right?" Shichi reached out her hand, as the two forgot about the second vampire standing behind Shichi. The vampire got back to his feet. Is senses had gone wild cause of the smell of blood of the two girls.

"Shichi look out! Behind you!" Capri tried to push Shichi away. Right in front of the two the vampire stopped. Slowly Shichi and Caori opened their eyes finding the vampire who has tried to feed on them turned into dust as two young men came in sight. Both wearing white uniforms, with black marking on their jackets.

"Are you two okay?"

Shichi backed off. She didn't like the aura she was feeling. The first person that killed the vampire had two brown gentle eyes, with black hair. While the other had green eyes and blond hair.

"Shichi, what is going on?" Capri, who was still lying down, got up to a sitting position.

"Capri, the sun is setting. You can remove your bandana."

Capri did what Shichi told. Slowly she opened her eyes, finding dust in front of her and two young men.

"Vampires, so this is the school where humans and vampires live together" Capri was relieved seeing some of her own kind in front of her.

"Capri…" Shichi felt a bit weak. Before she fell to the ground she wanted to Capri about the dark haired young man. "… Be careful for the one, who the other vampires listens to as a leader." With that Shichi fainted.

"Ichijou, you go after the second one. I'll take these two girls inside. Come the longer you'll stay here the more dangerous it'll get for you two. The scent of blood draws more vampires to this place." The dark haired boy got to Shichi. He carries her and waited for Capri to follow.

The blond vampire went the other way to look for the second vampire. Inside two more people came. A white haired boy and a brown haired girl. Only these had black uniforms with the same markings on their jackets only white of color.

"Kaname-senpai…" the girl said.

"Yuuki can you warn the Chairman?" Kaname continued walking. In another room. The dark haired vampire Kaname laid Shichi down on the sofa in front of the desk. The vampire spoke while the other two waited at the door entrance.

"Chairman, these two girls were found near the school gates. A Level E attacked them. I already have Ichijou to look for the second one. What are we going to do with them?" Kaname looked suspicious when he smelled the scent coming from both Shichi and Capri.

"I understand. First of all we need to know where these girls need to be placed. Day or night class." The chairman was a young looking man, dark blond hair that was put up in a high tail. He looked seriously at the cousins. Waiting for an answer coming form Capri who already took her place on the other sofa on the opposite of Shichi.


	2. Companions

A/N: In this story I let Kuran Rido just live, it takes place when he is still somewhere running around, though I'm not gonna let the arc happen when he wants yuuki and stuff…

**Anyway, if you have any questions fire them away I'll answer them…**

**Btw I have no idea how to spell chairman in Japanese if smb knows pls tell I can change the mistake when I know the correct spelling ^^**

**Enjoy em'**

Capri started, "Ano, both me and my cousin are vampires, though Shichi's memories of being one had been erased this morning, she… she wanted to live as a human, so… for Shichi and I, we kinda need to avoid contact with sunlight, since the sun erases our memories, only Shichi also sealed her senses that morning, right now she doesn't know she is a vampire, though she wanted me to live as normal as possible, what you can call normal…" Capri explained everything from the morning of the sealing till the attack in front of the school gates.

"Night Class it is. Yuuki, Kiryuu-kun, you two help our new comers." The Chairman smiled.

"Understood Riji-chou" Yuuki said happily, punching one fist in the air.

"Again two vampires" the boy Kiryuu seems less happy with the addition. He looked away uncaring.

Capri startled. "But, don't tell her she is a vampire. She did this so she could escape her own fate she has. Let her memories come back slowly. When the moon hides herself in darkness her memories should come back, as well as her vampire senses." Capri closed her eyes, the burden she is carrying now, it felt like she is carrying a box made of lead. 'I just can't tell them Shichi is a pureblood. Now she just escape _that _ fate I can't let her fall into the spiral back to darkness, at least not yet, I just can't let that happen.'

"Don't worry, Kaname-kun will make sure you two are safe here, don't worry" The chairman tried to comfort Capri as she opened her eyes. She nodded.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" Capri bowed. "But, what about Shichi, she hasn't woke up yet." Capri looked at her cousin, then back to the chairman.

"You can use the private room. When she awakens, tell me, then we can fill in the files and you can start you lives here as a Cross Gakuen Night Class student."

Capri nodded, she helped Shichi up carrying her sleeping body to the directed room. Yuuki showed the way to the room, inside she waited.

"Shall I stay here, or do you rather have some time alone?"

"Well I still have some things on my mind, and I don't think Shichi is sleeping any longer, she never had been somebody who sleeps a lot."

Yuuki nodded, in her own pace she walked back to the door entrance leaving the cousins behind. Yuuki returned to the office of her adoptive father as both of them waited for the cousins to come.

Slowly the night went on. After a couple of hours Shichi woke up. She opened her eyes until they were half open scanning the room she was in. Capri stood at the window wandering her mind in the night. Shichi got to a sitting position as her eyes were fully open now. "Capri, where are we?" Shichi said sleepy.

"This is the school where we can live free." Capri answered.

"No family around here? Except for you?"

Capri nodded. "Let's go."

Shichi stood up. Together the cousins walked to the chairman's office. Shichi knocked on the door. When a voice answered to come in, the girls went inside.

The room was almost empty, the only people who were still there were the chairman and one of the human prefects, Yuuki.

"Ah, you're awake. I'm glad you're okay. How are you feeling?" The chairman directed at Shichi.

"Well, I only feel a bit light in my head, I guess" Shichi answered vaguely.

The chairman smiled. He opened his desk drawer and got two forms. "Please fill in these forms. After that Yuuki will give you your uniforms, after that she shall lead you around the school. You can ask either her or Kiryuu-kun or me for any of your questions. Yuuki and Kiryuu-kun are the academy's prefects. They'll protect the secrets the both of you carry." He explained.

Shichi and Capri nodded. On the form they filled in their names, first and last name, their ages. Human age. And other questions you'll likely see on a form for entering a school or any other academy or university. When Shichi and Capri finished, they delivered the forms to the chairman.

"Coco Capri, 16 years and Hirogashi Shichi, 18 years. Well do you girls have any questions for me?" The chairman put the files in the drawer. When he looked back up the girls didn't respond. "I see, well then, Yuuki, if you please, lead these girls for a brighter future here at Cross Gakuen.

Yuuki nodded, she went first the girl followed her. After the girls left the office, the chairman got off from his chair, slowly he walked to the window, staring outside into the night scenery. 'Let's hope bringing these two here wont cause any trouble from either the Genroin or the Kyoukai.'

"Here are the uniforms. I'll wait outside okay?" Yuuki gave Capri and Shichi their uniforms. After that she walked outside and waited for the girl to come outside. Capri and Shichi changed clothes. Shichi didn't liked the red ribbon, instead of tiding it at her shirt she tied it on her left wrist leaving two long pieces cloth floating down from her wrist. Capri didn't mind the ribbon, she tied the ribbon as she saw Yuuki had her own ribbon on. When the girls came outside Yuuki started to show them the schoolgrounds.

"All the vampires are staying at the Moon Dorms, while all Humans stay at the Sun Dorms." Yuuki explained. She gave the girls the school handbook, with all the restrictions for the vampires and the general rules for all students. "In here you see what you can do, also the rules and restrictions of the Night Class. Oh, these are blood tablets. Take them when the urge for blood becomes unbearable."

Capri nodded, Shichi looked at the little box. Yuuki lead the two new vampires to the Moon Dorms. The large front door opened, inside were two of the vampires who helped the girls when they were attacked.

"Kaname-senpai and Ichijou-senpai will help you from here on. But, you can always ask me for any of your questions" With that, Yuukileft Capri and Shichi in the hands of the Pureblood and the vice-president. Kaname and Ichijou presented them to the rest of the Night Class.

"May we have your names?" Kaname asked calm.

"Coco Capri"

"Hirogashi Shichi" Shichi looked mad at the pureblood.

"Shichi? What's wrong? You look troubled." Capri looked at her cousin. Whose eyes turned icy and cold, by seeing the pureblood. Capri didn't like the look on her cousin's face. 'Shichi has the same eyes as when we first met these two. I wonder why she has those eyes now.' From Shichi, Capri looked back into the hall to meet the rest of the Night Class.

"Nevermind, I guess it is my imagination." Shichi tried not to make a fuss over the pureblood. 'he has the same scent as the one who attacked us earlier. Just who the hell is he?'

"Follow me, I'll direct you to your dorms. After that you can meet the others" Kaname turned around and started walking. The girls followed. Ichijou was the last one who turned around and started walking. The group went upstairs, after everyone disappeared behind the corner the Night class in the Hall way turned alive.

"What was with that girl?! Looking at Kaname-sama like that!"

"Calm down, Ruka, she has her own reasons."

"Akatsuki!"

"Hanabusa, as long you don't do anything stupid, we might get two new comrades." Akatsuki looked up, to the direction where the group left the others behind.

Upstairs Kaname showed Capri and Shichi their rooms. "It might be better if you two stay in the same room." He said.

"What the…! This is supposed to be a dorm for a school!" Shichi shocked, when she saw the room. "It looks like more like we're staying at a nobles home!"

The room had two queen size beds, one against the each wall in vertical direction. On large window in the middle of the wall in front of the door. Covered with a purple shade curtain. The double bed sheets had a crème color, as the pillows shared the same color as the curtains. the bed looked like if it was big enough for three adults to sleep in.

"This is isn't normal" Shichi walked up to the bed. Putting her bag down.

"Is that all of your things you took with you?" Ichijou looked at both girls.

"Yes, we only had these bags with us." Capri answered. She put her own bag near the other bed.

"We'll be waiting downstairs. Take your time, to get used of the room." Kaname left the room. As Ichijou followed, leaving the girls alone.

Capri walked over to Shichi. "Ne, Shichi, why were you mad at Kuran? Is he the one who attacked us?"

"No, though his aura is almost the same as the one who did. Looking at how the others react, he is the leader of the pack. Be careful for him." Shichi gotup walking to the door. "Let our new lives begin ne?"

Capri nodded, she ran to her cousin, swaying her arm around. Shichi's neack. "That is the Shichi who I already know for like 2000 years." Capri smiled.

Shichi smiled weakly, she opened the door. Downstairs, all the vampires were dressed in their uniforms. One of the boys caught Shichi's attention. An orange haired boy with same eyes accompanying his hair. His jacket open and the black shirt beneath loose. 'talking about wild, bad boys.' Shichi looked further around.

"Welcome to the Night Class" another blonde gave a noble welcome to the girls. "Let's hope you'll enjoy your stay here" he said.

"Wasn't this a school? It looks more we signed in for a nobles banquet" Shichi didn't like the feeling of being in company of the vampire.

"Shichi, give it a shot you were more positive two seconds ago." Capri said. "Anyway, we'll hope you can guide us around here."

"Yes, of course. We don't want any trouble here do we" Kaname's voice become low and more threatening.

"The night class is lead by the dorm president Kuran Kaname. I am myself the vice-president, Ichijou Takuma."

"Kuran!" Capri shocked when she heard Kaname's last name. 'He is one of the eldes pureblood clans. So this is what Shichi meant before she fainted. I wonder what Shichi isgoing to do.' Capri looked careful to her cousin. She saw Shichi emotions fade away from her face as the room filled with the scent of blood. 'This is…, Shichi's blood! She is bleeding where'

Shichi opened her eyes. Calming herself down. 'Even this is like the most foolish thing to do when you to do when you are in company of vampires.' Shichi smirked. "And I thought, this would be a hard time living with a bunch of nobles. This is even more fun. One of the pureblood clan, who is the leader of this pack, I can't wait to meet your comrades. Capri, this can be fun searching for freedom." Shichi smiled. Blood dripping down from her mouth.

"Baka! You bit your lip open. Again!" Capri hit her head. She never understood her cousin sometimes. "Seriously"

"Your scent is rich. Just what are you? The blonde boy asked.

Capri shocked. 'No, don't tell me he knows!'

"Oy, Hanabusa, do you want to get punished? You still have to sit your last one" The orange haired boy whispered.

'Hanabusa is a repeated offender of many rules. I need to keep an eye on that noble vampire. He knows much for the first day' Capri looked tensed knowing this. 'But on the other hand if he knows, that means the others know as well. What should I do?'

"Say, Capri, what's the matter you look troubled." Shichi kept an eye on her cousin, her face said many words.

"No, don't worry about it. May I ask your names, you know ours."

The night went on. Introducing the two newcomers to the whole Night Class.

'Very Interesting. I think, Capri and I need to keep an eye on the Akatsuki fellow, as well as the Hanabusa fellow. The looks of those look like they are two very nosy monkeys. Two interesting comrades.'

**A/N**

**The introduction of the girls is first last name and then the first name, so how the Japanese introduce themselves. Comment and critiques are very welcome. I rly like to improve my writings…**

**See you next night.**


	3. Question Existing

**Before we start, some useful**** info.**

**A/N**

**Only ****some info about the OC's wondering around the story…**

**Hirogashi Shichi**

**She is a pureblood, human age 18**

**She is related to Capri as an elder cousin…**

**A runaway, who seeks freedom together with Capri,**

**Coco Capri**

**She is a lv B vamp, human age 16**

**Her task givin before this whole thing started, is to be a guardian for Shichi, why and how, is coming later since those are the spoiler part ;)**

**In the story the girls both talk about that they are seeking freedom, for both of them those are different things, if I tell what those are spoilers as well…**

**When the next chaps are coming up, you'll understand the freedom part…**

**~Question Existing**

"Ne, Shichi, this school, what do you think? You think we can live free here?"

Midnight, Capri looked out of the window. The scenery, pitch black, only moonlight lighted up the room a bit. Capri closed the curtains, she looked a tad worried to her cousin, who was holding the little box Yuuki gave to them earlier.

"Capri, you'd remember right? At the time when I bit myself" Shichi placed the box on her desk beside her. She shoved to the edge of the bed, looking straight to her cousin.

"How can I forget?! Smart move, to bite yourself in a room full of vampires. What the hell were you thinking anyway?" Capri said almost screaming.

"That Kain fellow and the Aidou fellow, what do you think? We should keep them close. I have a feeling that, Aidou is one of the curious monkeys, while Kain makes sure the monkey won't get into trouble. Does that ring any bell?" Shichi said.

"It's almost how our bonds are tied." Capri smiled weakly, she walked up to her bed, removing the sheets.

"We'll see about it tomorrow, ne. I agree we should keep an eye on those two. They're quite interesting" Capri crawled beneath the blankets, she turned around facing her cousin on the other side of the room.

"Already having feelings, that is unlike you, Capri" Shichi teased.

Capri blushed, threw a pillow to Shichi before closing her eyes. "Baka! Don't say silly stuff."

"What a cute cousin I have" Shichi threw the pillow back. Shichi got up, leaving the room in her pajamas

Back at the boys dorms, the addition worried Hanabusa a lot.

"Na, Akatsuki, what do you think? Her blood is too rich to be out here" Hanabusa froze his drink and played with the frozen liquid.

"Just don't do anything foolish, you still need to sit your last punishment, baka" Akatsuki cared less about the addition. It may bring some new life to the place.

"I wonder what their goal is. Do you think the Genroin has something to do with it?" Hanabusa looked up.

"Who knows, let us wait and see. The Genroin isn't stupid. They won't make rash decisions. It would stand out to much. Sooner or later we know the answer. Just don't drag me in it. Akatsuki left the room, regarding Hanabusa he knew, he should let him be and think, the stuff through.

The hallways are deserted, as the moonlight lighted up the place. Shichi explored the dorms a bit. At the stairway she looked down to the lower main hall.

"What are you doing up?"

Shichi turned around, finding Akatsuki at the end of the hall. "I can ask the same question to you? Why are you still up?" Shichi answered.

Akatsuki walked up the little pureblood following her eyes. "Is something troubling you, regarding the Night Class?"

"No, not really, just thinking. Why are you still awake? Aren't you tired?" Shichi turned to Akatsuki, she noticed how little she was compared to the tall orange head.

"No, reason really" Akatsuki looked away.

"I see, well I count on you Kain-kun for helping Capri and me to get accustomed to this place." Shichi bowed and walked back. "See you tomorrow. Good Night."

"Yeah" Akatsuki responded. 'There _is_ something troubling her. Perhaps there is something coming up'

Shichi walked back, she walked past the room of Kaname. The sound of a door opening filled the hallways. "Hirogashi, do you have a moment?" A low and threatening voice came in. Shichi turned around finding Kaname in front of the just opened door.

"What if I don't?" Shichi said irritated.

"The whole moon dorm is preparing for the night, while you are awake, wandering in the hallways. I presume you have some free time." Kaname said calm

"Fine, it's not the conversation will take long anyway." Shichi said cold.

Shichi entered the room, Kaname took a seat behind his desk, as he waited for Shichi to come in.

"So, what kind of business do you have?" Shichi waited for an answer from the pureblood. She leaned against the door, watching every move Kaname made behind his desk.

Just what is your motive?" Kaname looked up threatening. "This school is what I keep close. I believe in the chairman's pacifism. So, I don't want anyone to destroy this peace here at Cross Gakuen."

"To the point, like now, if this is all you want to say, I'm out." Shichi turned around facing the door.

"Last night's incident. The moon dorm is aware of your scent. It's too rich for a noble, let alone an ordinary vampire. Just what is your motive?" Kaname asked again.

Shichi faced the pureblood once more. "Ah, if you want to punish me go ahead. Regarding my blood, how should I know that it's smell is rich, or whatsoever. Capri also often told me that it has a sweet scent on it. So let me ask you." Shichi voice lowered as she talked. "Just what business do you have with Capri or me.

Kaname smirked. "Hirogashi Shichi, Jinketsu Kaze Megamisama." Kaname's eyes turned blood red when he finished his line. He got up facing the other pureblood.

'Wind goddess. A pureblood? Me? Just what the hell is he jabbing about?' Shichi shocked and smirked immediately after. "If that is what you fear, why not wait and see. Besides, we have both our motives for staying here. Just let me warn you Kuran. If you dare, to take away Capri's way to freedom. Your head is mine to take." Shichi opened the door half, giving a death glare to Kaname before leaving.

Outside Ruka, Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Ichijou shocked when they saw Shichi leaving. Ruka looked angry to Shichi. Shichi gave a plain evil smile before going back to her room. Back in her room Capri is still sleeping.

"Don't worry Capri, even if I have to go back in that cage, I will gladly give my freedom, to make sure you can live free. I care less about myself. If it's for your sake, I'll gladly do anything. Good night" Shichi gave Capri a hug, she went to bed and tried to forget what Kaname said to her.

"Kaname-sama really! But how?" Ruka sat back down after standing from the news.

"So what are we supposed to do, Kuran-rouchou?" Akatsuki looked to the pureblood.

"We'll wait for when the seal is broken and the girl's memories return. In two days there is a lunar eclipse, by then the seal should be broken. Kain, Aidou, I want you to keep close attention to the new comers. Leave the rest up to me."

"Understood" the cousins said in sync.

Ruka, Hanabusa and Akatsuki left the room. Ichijou waited until the door closed behind him, as he tried to figure out what was bugging Kaname. "So, what _is_ really bugging you/"

"No it's nothing Ichijou. It's more like I have the feeling they want to keep me tied to this cursefull chain forever" Kaname responded.

"Don't worry about it too much, Kaname. Both the Coco clan and the Hirogashi clan defy the Genroin. Just keep that in mind." With that Ichijou left Kaname to think about the rest.

Morning came, time passes by slowly, as the time for the switch of day class and night class arrived. The day class girls' screams were hearable back at the moon dorms. Shichi shocked of how loud all the girls could scream. Capri looked out of the window, wondering how many girls there would be to make such noise. The other vampires didn't mind the noise, as they were already accustomed to it.

"Hell, how the hell do you survive that? It's even worse at home!" Shichi said a tad worried.

"You'll grow accustomed to it eventually." Akatsuki walked up to the vampire, he looked out of the window wondering if they would be another monkey daring to climb over the walls.

"Is it before or after we lose our ears?" Shichi's mood faltered.

The comment lightened the air at the dorms.

"Is isn't that bad, both Kiryuu-kun and Cross Yuuki are there for us to keep our ears" Akatsuki played.

"I have more the feeling Kiryuu is the one doing all the work."Capri added.

"Mah, that's also true." Akastuki answered.

When Kaname and Seiren came down, the gang went outside, to class. The gates cracked when it opened, when the gate opened the girls screams went louder as the Night class was in sight. Hanabusa already flirted with the day class as he saw them. "Hi lovely ladies, are you feeling well today?" he said happily.

"We are!" the day class girls responded loudly in sync.

"Baka." Shichi and Capri said together.

"Talking about a great change in attitude" Capri smiled.

"Capri, what am I hearing now? Showing feelings? Again!" Shichi teased.

"Ah, Shichi, shut up!" Capri blushed, she looked away, trying not to show how red her face was.

"Look those two are the new ones right?"

"Which ones?"

"Red haired girl and the black haired girl next to her, just behind Wild-senpai"

"I heard the one with black hair had a fight with Kuran-senpai!"

"What really?! But they look like calm, cool persons."

Stories and rumours spreaded like wild fire about the little argument between Shichi and Kaname. Some of the day class watched Shichi in awe as she walked pass them, while other looked angry.

"A fight with Kuran-ryouchou? Shichi what the heck did you do?"

"I only confirmed some stuff to him. Seems many people heard it differently" Shichi took a glance to Ruka, who was looking angry to Shichi, for her behavior against Kaname. "He told me something, about me being the pureblood wind goddess. Just what kind of crap is that?! I have to admit blood turns me on now and then, but that doesn't make me a vampire right?" Shichi said worried.

'That bastard! Shichi is just a day outside her cage, and now he is forcing her to remind her of her own curse. He isn't getting away with this.' Capri's eyes turned blood red. Dark clouds came as the weather changed drastically. Shichi saw the colour in Capri's eyes.

"Capri you're about to blow away the whole day class if you go on like this" Shichi whispered.

Capri shocked, she apologized as the weather turned back to normal.

After class, the vampires went back to the moon dorms. Hanabusa took his chance to get some things straight regarding the incident of two days ago. "Hey, you, can you come with me for awhile." Hanabusa approached Capri. She nodded as she followed Hanabusa to the back yard.

'This guy is sure interesting. His attitude changed again'

"You're her cousin right?" Hanabusa started.

"Her? Ah, you mean Shichi, yeah, what about my beloved cousin?"Capri said going with the flow.

"Just what is she? Her blood is too rich to be even out here. It's too sweet." Hanabusa said curious yet serious.

'He found about the sweet smell just after one night. Very clever. Though I have to say Shichi's smell is really sweet compared to the blood of any other vampire.' Capri smirked. "Why don't you just wait, when the lunar eclipse arrives. You'll get your answer by then" Capri turned around.

"Are you two working for the Genroin?"Hanabusa stated.

With that statement, Capri furiously turned around. "Try to say that again, nosy brat! You'll feel sorry" huge rocks, floated behind Capri, her eyes were cold as they turned blood red. Hanabusa shocked.

'She is…She has the ability to move things with her mind!' Hanabusa prepared himself.

"Listen up you flirty play-boy. I'm saying this once. So better listen carefully. I aint let that leader of yours get in the way for Shichi to find her place to live without limitations. If he dares to hurt her… His head is mine." Capri dropped the rocks. She went back to her room where Shichi already waited.

"Hey, what happened? You seem pretty pissed off. What's wrong?" She asked

"No, don't worry. We're even now." Capri smiled. She winked as she laid down on her own bed.

_~knock knock~_

Shichi answered as Akatsuki came in.

"Ah, Kain-kun. What's the matter?" Shichi asked.

"I don't know if you are already aware of this, but tomorrow is a ball held. For us, to create better bonds, between the day class and the night class." Akatsuki said.

Shichi's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry, say what! A ball! Hell no!"

Akatsuki looked surprised. "What's wrong?"

Shichi's mood faltered. "I don't know what's worse, the dress, or the dance."

"Shichi! You shut up, your dancing skills are fine!"Capri shouted.

With that Shichi's mood faltered even more. Capri sighed she walked up to her cousin trying to ease her.

"You know I can dance only street style. I just plain suck at ball room dancing." Shichi said after a while.

"If it's the walse or salsa you'll be fine." Capri tried to ease Shichi even more when she heard her voice lowered.

"That's not the problem!" Shichi blushed a bit.

"Oy, should I get something?" AKatsuki saw the color Shichi is getting.

"Nah, don't worry. I'll handle this. Thanks for the info Kain-kun." Capri smiled.

Akatsuki nodded. He left the room, leaving Shichi in the hands of her cousin. "Perhaps they just need time to get accustomed here. They don't look like bad apples to me."

"Now, who is showing emotions?" Capri took a seat at the edge of Shichi's bed.

"Capri that isn't fair. You can read minds and move things with that mind of your. Cheapskate." Shichi hit a with a pillow Capri's face.

"It isn't that hard to figure out. Even without telekinesis or mind reading people can see you just are just way too shy to dance with any guy." Capri toyed, throwing the pillow back.

Shichi flustered. "Ah, shut up, shut up, shut up."

"Well, I have to agree. Akatsuki is kinda cute and a hell a lot more mature than his cousin. Though he is interesting as well. What do you say? Let's have a bet. The one who gets her man to dance wins. The winner get something from the other. I'll sing in at the ball if you win." Capri said.

"Then I'll design you some new clothing…" Shichi smiled weakly.

"And, what do you say. Is the bet on?" Capri said.

"Fine. I'll wear that dress. Just don't take silly pictures." Shichi said getting back up.  
"I won't" Capri hugged her cousin waiting for the night of the ball to come.

**a/n yeah this is a short one…**

**I dunno whether I spelled goddess magmi, and pureblood jinketsu correctly if smb know pls tell me…**

**Next chapt the love is in the air… stay tuned ^^**


	4. Night of Memories

**A/N **

**Shichi can only remember things which she did with her family, so the banquets, she is talking about with Hanabusa, are with her family, which makes her remember those things.**

**Midnight Bottle belongs to Colbie Caillait**

**And if you want to see the couples dance, I'm drawing them, hopefully, I can put them ASAP on dA.**

"Seriously, now i'm here, i don't even know what to get. How did it turn out like this?" Shichi sighed, staring in front of the gown wearing dolls.

"_Capri, what kind of dress do you like to have?"_

"_Me?" Capri brought her hand to her chin. "Hm, I'm not sure. As long the dress isn't too long I won't mind what kind of dress you pick." She smiled._

_Shichi nodded. "Since your memories will be erased the moment you step into the light. It can't be helped. I'll go tomorrow to buy us two dresses"_

"_Good luck. You'll defiantly gonna need it" Capri teased._

Shichi sighed again, staring back at the dolls. "Easy said than done. I don't even like dresses. Why can't I just wear trousers and a blazer? Seriously boys do have it more easily regarding these sort events." Again Shichi sighed.

"Ah, you!" a voice caught Shichi's attention.

Shichi shocked recognizing the voice. Slowly turning around, afraid her hunch is right. Unfortunate for Shichi bad luck was on her side that morning. "Aidou-kun! What the heck are you doing here?!"

Hanabusa stared curious at the little pureblood. Na, why are you still standing in front of the store? You've been window shopping like forever."

Shichi blushed. 'Don't tell me, he saw me staring at the dolls, in front of the shop. Seriously, can it get any worse?' Shichi sighed. "Don't tell me you saw everything?"

"Pretty much, why aren't you entering?" Hanabusa said, walking up to Shichi.

'It could get worse!' Shichi gave up. Regaining her courage, as she prepared for the question she wanted to ask Hanabusa. "Say, Aidou-kun…" She started. Hanabusa faced the vampire. "Canyouhelpmewiththis?!" Shichi blurted out.

Hanabusa reacted in surprise. "What! What are you saying?"

"Ah, don't make me repeat it. I promised Capri I would go get something. But I'm no good at this, at all."

"Ah, don't tell me you never went to a royal banquet or a school prom before!" Hanabusa said half screaming.

Shichi looked away. "I never liked them. But Capri usually goes so she could sing; I just went to hear her sing." Shichi blushed. "Ah, forget it, I'll go alone. It was stupid to ask the school's play-boy anyway" Shichi walked in the store leaving Hanabusa confused outside.

"Just what happened just now?"

'Shichi, baka, what the hell were you thinking!' she looked at the dresses. Wondering which one she should pick for Capri and her. Shichi looked for a store employee. "Sorry, can I ask something?" Shichi asked politely.

"Sure, of course, how can I help you miss?"

"I'm looking for prom dresses, one for my cousin and one for myself. Can you help me what kind of dress to pick?" Shichi lowered her voice.

The employee smiled. "With pleasure."

Shichi smiled, explaining her problem to the employee. After a while she finally could decide a dress for Capri, as well as for her. "Sorry, for all the trouble. I'm kinda bad at these sort things." Shichi waved the employee goodbye, running back to school. 'Wow, I stayed forever in front of the shop, and I stayed even longer inside, that I have no clue what kind of time it is.'

Back at Cross Gakuen, everybody prepared for the ball. Capri waited eagerly for Shichi's return. Walking back and forth in her room. "Ah, Shichi hurry up! You're freaking me out!"

A knock entered the scene. Capri hurried to the door, her heartbeat went faster, dying from curiosity, to know who is behind the door. Capri opened the door quickly; she calmed down when Shichi was in front of her. "Shichi you're back! You freaked me out you know and how did it go? How did you do? Could you find something?"

"Capri you're acting like I did a test or something" Shichi walked inside, showing the dresses. "Is this good enough?" Shichi said shyly.

Capri's mood went up, she smiled. "It's perfect. Come let's change we can't let our princes wait too long can we?" Capri winked.

Downstairs only Akatsuki and Hanabusa waited.

_Aidou, Kain, you two wait here, leading those two, to the hall. Tonight the seal will be broken. Everybody stay on guard." Kaname turned away, walking to the school hall, leaving Hanabusa and Akatsuki alone._

"Shall we get them ot wait for a little longer?" Hanabusa grew impatient as time went by.

"No need to get them, they're here." Akatsuki looked up, seeing Shichi in her dress amazed him. Wearing a dark red dress, the dress ties crossed at the back and a black ribbon on her waist.

Hanabusa failed to stop staring at Capri, who was wearing a dark blue and white dress, falling down just above her ankles.

"Kain-kun, Aidou-kun. What's the matter? You guys are bright red. Did you catch a cold or something? Shichi walked up to the boys, feeling at their foreheads.

Hanabusa turned away the hand, blushing, trying not to let either Capri or Shichi see him right now. "Like we fall sick from such human illness." Hanabusa blushed even more. "Anyway, we came to lead you to the dancehall." Hanabusa reached out his hand to Capri, looking away shyly.

Capri smiled taking the hand. Akatsuki imitated his cousin offering a hand to Shichi. Shichi blushed madly, doubting whether she should take the hand. Confused she gave Akatsuki her hand, smiling weakly.

"Relax, it isn't so bad as it looks like" Akatsuki eased Shichi.

'His voice, how come, how come is it that I have a feeling that his voice, no, that he is the one who can free me from my cage' Shichi smiled more at ease. She nodded and started walking with Akatsuki by her side.

Capri smiled at ease. The boys started to walk leading the girls to the dance hall. Capri winked to Shichi, trying to remember her, the bet the two made. Shichi blushed, when the thought of her and Akatsuki dancing came to mind, she looked away quickly.

"We're here" Hanabusa said, walking a bit further inside.

'Why am I doing this again?' Shichi saw already some couples dancing to the music; she explored the main hall a bit, before turning her attention back to the group. "Can you guys give me a moment? I'm outside for awhile."

"She sure doesn't change, at all." Capri laughed, crossing her hands in front of her.

"What do you mean/" Hanabusa looked curious.

"Shichi only attends the night banquets and noble balls because it is an obligation. But when she hers some music she can dance to, you'll probably find her outside dancing, or when I start singing she'll run back inside, listening. It seems that music can set her troubling soul at ease. We both don't know why though." Capri took a peek outside, hoping to see Shichi dance, if she would see her dance, Capri's own mind would be at ease.

Akatsuki looked outside, to the balcony trying to find a glimpse of Shichi, without any success.

"Say, we kinda started off wrongly." Hanabusa turned his attention back to Capri. He bowed slightly. "Can I have this dance, to make it up?" Hanabusa tilted his head a bit up, looking into Capri's light blue eyes.

Capri looked surprised, blushing lightly. She smiled. "Sure let's start over then. Play-boy" Capri teased.

"I just pretend I didn't hear that." Hanabusa got back up, pulling Capri closer to him, leading her to the dance floor. With envy the day class girls watched their Idol dance with Capri.

Outside Shichi sat on the stone fence, she watched the night sky, turn from dark blue to light when the moon shined through the clouds. The evening wind blew her hair back and forth. "Shichi, baka, this way you'll never enjoy it. She sighed.

Inside Akatsuki watched his cousin for awhile, before he finally found what he was looking for. Slowly walking outside he found the vampire he was looking for, sitting on the stone fence. He waited, watching Shichi's tender body. Shichi turned around finding Akatsuki near the door entrance. "Kain-kun, why aren't you inside? There are plenty girls you _love _to dance with you." She said.

Akatsuki smirked. "Nah, too crowded."

Shichi smiled. She looked back to the sky. "You know, I'm not a bad dancer, I guess I feel embarrassed when somebody sees me dance." Shichi jumped off the fence, facing the tall orange head.

Akatsuki walked up to Shichi. "Nobody is watching now." Akatsuki bowed lightly never taking his eyes of Shichi, as he offered his hand. "What do you say, may I have this dance?"

Shichi held her hands in front of her chest, with one step at a time she walked up to Akatsuki, giving him, her free hand. Akatsuki gently took the hand; he waited until Shichi was in front of him. Akatsuki took the lead and started dancing. "Be at ease, it is just the two of us."

As the music went on, Shichi adapted quickly to Akatsuki's pace, as he tension disappeared in the dark night.

'This feeling, it is as my soul finally found peace. I wish it could be like this forever.' Shichi placed her head on Akatsuki's chest. "Thanks" she said, before closing her eyes, ignoring al the facts. Slowly the music faded as their dance ended.

"It seems you finally got the courage to dance with somebody."

Shichi shocked turning to the door entrance, finding Capri and Hanabusa standing. "Don't tell me, both of you saw? "

"Nah, we didn't see anything just a couple dancing together without a care in the world. Don't worry about it, everybody else is still inside. You looked pretty at ease back there, Miss I'm–too-shy-to-dance-in-presence-of-anybody." Capri teased.

"Don't make up silly names!" Shichi said a tad pissed."Anyway a deal is a deal, I'll go to the shop tomorrow, you'll get your piece soon enough." Shichi looked the other way, hoping nobody would see her blushing madly.

"Sure, I'll wait, by the way, the music; it didn't stop for any reason. Like you said, a deal is a deal. I'll sing as well. Just tell me which song." Capri said.

Shichi turned her attention back to her cousin. "But I lost."

"Well I kinda had the feeling that you wouldn't be enjoying the night, so I had a back-up plan to make sure you would have a good night as well, so which song?" Capri explained, as she waited for the tile of the song.

Shichi smiled. "Uhm, why don't you choose for a change? When you sing your favorite song, I don't know it sounds differently than when you sing any other song."

Capri nodded. "Midnight Bottle is it then." Capri walked back inside, telling the orchestra which melody they should play.

Together with Hanabusa and Akatsuki, Shichi walked back inside. Standing next to Akatsuki, she saw all his fans looking with envy to her. Shichi ignored the day class, as her attention turned to Capri. "Say, you sure got a lot of fans, who are eager to kill me this instant. Don't tell me you also got accustomed to this as well?" Shichi asked Akatsuki.

"Pretty much" Akatsuki said calm.

"Seriously, you're way to calm, that it just freaks me out, how do you do it?" Shichi freaked out seeing Akatsuki somewhat emotionless.

Akatsuki smirked. "She is starting."

Shichi looked at the stage, as the lights dimmed, Capri started to sing.

_Midnight bottle, take me come with me my memories _

_A__nd everything, well, come back to me__  
__Midnight bottle make it real what feels like make believe _

_So, I can see a little more clearly.__  
_

_Like every single move you make__  
__Kissing me so carefully__  
__On the corners of my dreaming eyes..___

_I've got a midnight bottle, gonna drink it down__  
__A one way ticket takes me to the times we had before__  
__When everything felt so right__  
__If only for tonight_

_I__'ve got a midnight bottle, gonna ease my pain__  
__From all these feelings driving me insane__  
__I think of you and every thing's all right _

_if only for tonight___

_Got a midnight bottle, drifting off into the candlelight_

_where I can find you in your time__  
__A midnight bottle, I forgot how good it felt to be in a dream _

_just like you had me__  
_

'_Cuz lately, I__'__ve been stumbling _

_feels like I__'__m recovering__  
__But I think it__'__s only for tonight___

_I__'__ve got a midnight bottle, gonna drink it down__  
__A one way ticket takes me to the times we had before__  
__When everything felt so right__  
__If only for tonight _

_A midnight bottle, gonna ease my pain__  
__From all these feelings driving me insane__  
__I think of you and every thing's all right _

_if only for tonight__  
_

_If only for tonight,__ oh, if only for tonight, if only for tonight___

_I__'__ve got a midnight bottle gonna drink it down__  
__A one way ticket takes me to the times we had before__  
__When everything felt so right__  
__If only for tonight _

_I__'ve got a midnight bottle gonna ease my pain__  
__From all these feelings driving me insane__  
__I think of you and every thing__'__s all right _

_if only for tonight__  
_

_A midnight bottle, gonna ease my pain__  
__From all these feelings driving me insane__  
__I think of you and every thing's all right _

_if only for tonight, yeah_

_Midnight bottle, take the time away_

_From where we are_

Hanabusa watched in awe, as Capri left the stage. Slowly the night ended, everybody went back. At the Moon dorms, Capri stayed outside enjoying every minute of the night. 'Soon, soon, everybody knows who Shichi really is, but before that. What will happen?'

Inside Shichi looked outside her window. 'Tonight was lovely; I sure have missed a lot, if, if that was the feeling of dancing with somebody, I want to feel it again some time.'

'_Blood. I desire blood'_

'What? What is this feeling?' Shichi placed her hand on her forehead, slowly her consciousness faded as her inner self took over.

'_Blood'_

Slowly blood dripped from Shichi's eyes, on every inch of her body blood had started to drip. Shichi dropped to the floor as her eyes turned blood red. Within seconds the Moon dorms is filled with the scent of Shichi's blood.

'This scent, it's Shichi! Don't tell me her senses came back!' Capri looked over to the dorm she shared with her cousin.

Hanabusa and Akatsuki shocked from the sudden scent of blood. Both of them hurried to the place where the scent came from. When they almost arrived at the dorm, they found Capri standing in shock in front of the door opening.

"What the hell! Shichi!"

Shichi lifted her head, sitting with her hands in front of her, blood stained Shichi looked over to the boys. Paying attention to Akatsuki, as she slowly got up.

'_Blood, give me blood. Go on my dear, taste the blood of the one, the one who can free you. I know you want it. Give it, drink it. Blood. Give me blood. NOW!'_

"Ca-pri… take eve-ry-one, out of here…" Shichi took a step closer to Akatsuki. Blood kept on dripping down her eyes, as she cried blood, she took another step closer. "Quickly… before… I… do some-thing… awful. Please… Capri, take them… out of here…"

"Shichi!" Capri followed Shichi with her eyes, she turned around as Shichi stopped in front of Akatsuki.

'This feeling! Is she really trying, this is dangerous, when Kaname-sama finds her, she and Capri are both done for!' Hanabusa took a quick peek into the hallway, thinking of a way out. "Shichi-sama…" Hanabusa bowed lightly. "Follow me, it'll be too dangerous to stay here, your blood already has entered the Moon Dorms, I know a better place to feed."

"Aidou-kun, what are you trying to do. She can drink cousin dry if you let her be!" Capri turned to the blonde.

Hanabusa calmly looked over to Capri, holding her chin forcing her look into his ice blue eyes. "Don't worry, I have an idea, your cousin is in danger inside. In the forest we'll think of something, okay? So calm down, Capri"

'Can I trust him? He is a true follower of Kuran, how can I know if he truly will help us. On the other hand, he is right, inside Shichi is in danger. I guess I have to take a risk.' Capri nodded. Following Hanabusa outside.


End file.
